Dr. Wasabi
Dr. Wasabi & Mustard Cookie's Island of Memories is the third and final Island of Memories, released on May 1, 2017, and revamped to its current form on January 18, 2018. This Island of Memories uniquely features two different Cookies, Dr. Wasabi Cookie and Mustard Cookie, with boss battles against Dr. Wasabi Cookie's Pet, Octo Wasabi. Story The story starts with Dr. Wasabi performing an experiment with Octo Wasabi. Octo Wasabi gets in a tank that has Wasabi Syrup added, but initially shows no reaction. Puzzled, Dr. Wasabi walks off in thought, leaving her pet unattended, so she doesn't see as it soon grows slightly. Mustard Cookie arrives, accompanied by Hot Doggie, as Octo Wasabi grows big enough to completely fill the tank. Mustard Cookie doesn't notice, and Hot Doggie barks to get her attention. The barking brings Dr. Wasabi back in as the growing pet breaks the tank, which catches the attention of both cookies. The mutated Octo Wasabi runs outside in a rage, knocking over Mustard Cookie. Dr. Wasabi celebrates her successfuly experiment, and is unconcerned when Mustard Cookie says the monster is headed to a nearby village- until her granddaughter points out she's going to lose her new creation, and the two set out to retrieve it. When they leave the laboratory, Dr. Wasabi tells Mustard Cookie to run ahead, entering a garage. Mustard catches up to Octo Wasabi in the desert, and is wondering where her grams is when she hears a horn, which heralds the arrival of Dr. Wasabi riding a dune buggy with two mounted paintball guns. Mustard jumps into the gunner's seat next to the doctor, and asks when she built it. Dr. Wasabi says it's not important and instructs Mustard how to use the guns, telling her to shoot the mustard gun when Octo Wasabi is green-colored and switch to the wasabi gun when it is orange. Though Mustard couldn't hear Dr. Wasabi's instructions, she is able to shoot Octo Wasabi enough to calm it down in the ensuing chase, and the pet stops and shrinks back to its normal size. Dr. Wasabi stops the buggy and gets out to retrieve it, and is disappointed by its return to normalcy, calling it a bummer. Mustard Cookie asks if that's all she has to say after the mess she caused, but before she gets a reply, Octo Wasabi shows its new ability to grow and shrink at will- its Jumbo Octo skill it uses as a pet- which excites the doctor, who dances with her pet in celebration of her successful experiment, ignoring her granddaughter's question. Stages Rewards Based on the player's completion of the missions throughout the Stages, various rewards can be obtained after reaching certain amounts of Stars. Trivia * This is the only island of memories to belong to multiple cookies. * Though both cookies participate in the boss stages, only Dr. Wasabi's Affection is increased. * Dr. Wasabi is also the only one who unlocks a costume from the completion reward. Mustard Cookie's Dawn Rebel costume would likely be her reward if she got one. Gallery External Links * Dr Wasabi & Mustard Cookie's Memories Trailer